This invention relates to electrolytic devices, such as conventional electrochemical cells and batteries, and particularly to a sealed through-the-partition connector for conducting electrical current therethrough.
In certain respects, the sealed connection of this invention bears resemblance to the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,093, issued to Twogood et al. In that patent, the sealed connection comprises a resilient seat member (e.g., of plastic) with through bores housing a soft deformable precast lead or lead alloy connector in which is embedded a connector post preferably of greater hardness than the soft lead. Means are provided for deforming the soft lead upwardly and radially against the plastic seat to provide a liquid tight seal. The connector of this patent is generally capable of conducting currents in the range of about 100-700 amperes, although the upper limit for practical current drains for appreciable discharge periods is usually limited to 400-500 amps (at approximately the 20C rate).
Certain cranking applications, such as for diesel or aircraft starting, may require significantly higher discharge currents than 500 amps. For instance, some engine starts may require 800 amps or more. While the aforementioned connector of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,093 patent has been found to be quite adequate to handle current drains for many applications, the connector has provided deficient for the extremely high discharge applications; at these high discharge rates high power (heat) loss occurs and in some instances the lead post has melted even to the extent of producing an open circuit.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a sealed through post connector of minimized cross section which will sustain extremely high discharge rates. In another aspect, it is an object to provide a through-the-partition connector which so intimately conforms to the resilient partition seat that virtually no acid electrolyte can possibly escape.